1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a chip-like electronic component series and a method for supplying chip-like electronic components using such series. More specifically, the present invention relates to such chip-like electronic component series carrying chip-like electronic components so as to be readily mounted on a print circuit board and the like, and a method for supplying chip-like electronic components on a print circuit board and the like using such series.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, most electronic components comprise lead wires. However, the recent trend of various types of electronic devices is toward very thin shaped implementation or miniaturization. In order to cope with the above described trend, improvements have been made in various aspects of electronic devices and such improvements have expanded to such an extent that the number of the lead wires of the electronic components should be as small as possible. Chip-like electronic components having no lead wires may be advantageously utilized in such an environment.
FIG. 1 is an enlarged perspective view of a chip-like electronic component of the type to which the present invention is applicable. The chip-like electronic component 1 shown may be a chip-like capacitor, resistor or the like. The chip-like electronic component 1 comprises an electronic component body 2 and external connection electrodes 3 made of a conductive material such as silver or the like. In the case where the chip-like electronic component 1 is a capacitor, for example, the electronic component body 2 comprises a dielectric material. In the case where the chip-like electronic component 1 is a resistor, the electronic component body 2 comprises a resistive material.
Such a chip-like electronic component 1 is directly soldered onto a print circuit board of the like through these external connection electrodes, whereby the same is electrically and mechanically connected to the print circuit board and the like.
Supplying such chip-like electronic components for connection to a print circuit board, as described above, requires proper orientation of the components and hence has been performed by manual work or by means of a part feeder. Accordingly, disadvantages were encountered that manual work is complicated and nevertheless automation is difficult, while accuracy and reliability are low.
In order to avoid such disadvantages, therefore, a magazine type component receiver, a pallet type component receiver and the like have been proposed. FIG. 2 is a sectional view of a magazine type component receiver and FIG. 3 is a perspective view of a pallet type component receiver. FIG. 4 is a perspective view showing a magazine type component receiver different from that shown in FIG. 2.
Referring to FIG. 2, a magazine type component receiver is adapted to supply chip-like electronic components 1 by the use of a magazine 5 carrying a plurality of chip-like electronic components stacked in a cylindrical receiving member 4.
Referring to FIG. 3, a pallet type component receiver is adapted to supply chip-like electronic components 1 by the use of a pallet 8 including a flat receiving member 7 having a plurality of concavities 6 arranged in rows and columns and chip-like electronic components 1 carried within the respective concavities.
Referring to FIG. 4, a different magazine type component receiver is adapted to supply chip-like electronic components 1 by the use of a magazine including a receiving member 9 having an opened groove and a plurality of chip-like electronic components 1 arranged side by side and received in the groove.
These receiving members 4, 7 and 9 are made of aluminum, plastic or the like to be of a predetermined geometry, such as length, area and the like. However, the storage capacity of such a magazine 5 or 10 or a pallet 8 is relatively small, which necessitates frequent exchange of the magazine or pallet. Therefore, even if withdrawal of the chip-like electronic components 1 is automated, treatment of such magazine 5 or 10 or a pallet 8 becomes a difficult problem. Furthermore, in automatically supplying the chip-like electronic components 1 by using such magazine or pallet, it is necessary to directly push out or draw out the electronic components 1 and hence it is necessary to provide pushing out means, drawing out means, positioning means and the like. Furthermore, in case of a magazine type component receiver, since adjacent chip-like electronic components are in contact with each other, such contact could damage the electronic components 1.